


What Would We Do Without You?

by hipsterpepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M, karasuno loves their crow mom, suga deserves the world honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterpepe/pseuds/hipsterpepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga was the type of person to always worry about others before himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would We Do Without You?

Daichi had always known that Suga was a selfless person- it was one of many reasons why he loved him, but it became even more apparent as his boyfriend fluttered around his bedroom, pacing with a daily planner in his hands on the eve of June 12th.

“And then we need to make sure practice ends early because the first years have an exam the next day and I promised Hinata and Kageyama I’d help them study. And then on Thursday Noya has a dentist appointment in Tokyo and I told him I’d go with him because he’s terrified of dentists. On Friday I have to remember to pack you a bento to give you Saturday morning to take with you to that scholarship interview and-“

“Suga.”

“And Asahi has that family reunion this weekend and I promised I’d give him a pep talk before hand-“

“Suga.”

“And Ennoshita asked me to proofread that essay he has due next week-“

“Koushi.”

“What? What is it?” Suga whipped around towards Daichi who was watching him from the setter’s neatly made bed.

“Aren’t you… forgetting something?”

This proved to be a horrible thing to say as Daichi watched twelve shades of panic wash over Suga’s face in the span of a few short seconds.

“What? No! What am I forgetting?” He rapidly flipped through the planner, searching inside and out for answers.

Daichi frowned, his brow creasing. Suga had forgotten his very own birthday. While it didn’t really surprise him- Suga was far too invested in the lives of other people- it made a weird sort of guilt settle in his stomach. He made a split second decision then. He would have to call in a few favors.

“I think you’re forgetting to breathe.”

Suga’s mouth puckered and his nose scrunched as he hauled back and threw the planner at Daichi’s head, “Haha, very funny Daichi.”

“I’m just saying, you do too much,” he pulled out his phone and began typing away furiously.

“If I don’t keep this ship running smoothly, who will? Certainly won’t be the cap- Who are you texting?”

Daichi smirked, not bothering to look up, “Just asking the coach a question.”  


  


.::.

  


Suga felt as if everything today was sort of… off.  
  
It all started when he woke up and his planner was missing.  
  
He had a feeling a certain boyfriend of his had something to do with that, but he couldn’t figure out why.  
  
Or why the team was acting so strange whenever they bumped into him throughout the school day. Hinata didn’t come bouncing up to him to ask for change to buy himself and Kageyama a milk box like he usually did. Instead he offered to buy Suga one before Kageyama yanked him away, muttering something like “Hurry up, before you blurt it out, Idiot!”  
  
Perhaps the most out of the ordinary event was when he walked passed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the hallway. He waved to them, expecting Yamaguchi to wave back. He was thrown for a loop when two hands shot up in return.

  


“Daichi I feel like I’m in the twilight zone. Tanaka and Nishinoya have been quiet all day and Narita and Kinoshita haven’t let me carry my books anywhere! It’s driving me crazy, everyone is acting so bizarre!”  
  
Daichi simply snickered, watching his frazzled boyfriend gesture wildly as they walked to the gym for what was supposedly a normal practice. He stepped up to the door and slid it open.  
  
“Daichi…. Why are the lights off?”  
  
“Huh… I guess the gym teachers forgot we were practicing today. Will you go ahead in and turn them on for me?”  
  
Suga squinted at him suspiciously as he passed into the dark gym and was immediately bombarded by light and the sounds of party poppers and whistles along with a chorus of “SURPRISE!”  
  
Suga blinked and looked around at the faces of his team, “Surprise? For me? But why?”  
  
“Holy shit, you were right Daichi! He really did forget his own birthday!” Tanaka exclaimed.  
  
“My birthday? It’s not my birthday. My birthday is June 13th.”  
  
Daichi came up behind him, sliding his planner into view as he draped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“And what is today’s date, Suga?”  
  
Suga frowned, skimming the page.  
  
“June…. 13th... Oh.”  
  
“Yeah, _Oh_ is right,” Daichi chuckled, kissing the mole by Suga’s eye.  
  
Hinata ran towards them and jumped up and down, “Daichi sent us all messages last night and we had an emergency meeting before morning practice! You do so much for all of us, we wanted to give something back! Right, Bakageyama?” The tall setter- who looked incredibly uncomfortable in his sparkly party hat, gave a quick nod.  
  
Suga’s lip wobbled and he turned abruptly to punch Daichi in the stomach repeatedly, turning his emotions into energy, “I can’t believe you went through all this trouble for me.”  
  
Daichi held his middle, smiling through a pained expression, “Of course we would. Where would we be without you, Suga?”  
  
“Alright, Alright enough with the sappy stuff. Let’s eat this cake the girls made so we can get back to practice,” Ukai said as he and Takeda-sensei rolled in a large delicious-looking cake.  
  
Suga smiled brightly and shook his head, crossing his arms, “Where would I be without _you_ guys? Come on then. I call the corner piece!”


End file.
